


Mine

by assortedfruitsnacks212



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alpha Kylo Ren, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cunnilingus, Dominant Kylo Ren, F/M, Handcuffs, I might as well mark this as complete because it doesn't really matter, Inappropriate Use of the Force, Jealous Kylo Ren, Just Sex, Mildly Dubious Consent, Movie: Star Wars: The Force Awakens, Non-Consensual Oral Sex, Not Canon Compliant, Omega Rey, Oral Sex, POV Kylo Ren, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Possessive Kylo Ren, Scenting, Shameless Smut, basically an excuse to jump around and write various ABO sex scenes, basically the duel between Finn and Kylo, because there's no plot, if Kylo was an alpha and Rey was an omega, it changes things a bit, more is coming I promise, or at least dubiously consensual oral sex, the plot is literally in the notes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-04
Updated: 2018-09-24
Packaged: 2019-05-01 22:46:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14530959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/assortedfruitsnacks212/pseuds/assortedfruitsnacks212
Summary: The duel between Kylo and Finn in the snow, reframed as a fight over Omega Rey. It’s sexy. The end.Then Kylo whisks Rey away from Starkiller Base. Cue SMUTTY SMUT SMUT with MINIMAL PLOT.Marked "dubcon" because TFA Kylo isn't a gentleman...yet.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I've been asked to continue this fic, but I'm gonna keep it marked as "completed" until I'm able to do so. Not sure when that will be.

Their trail into the woods was easy to follow, and not just because their Force signatures shone through the trees like beacons.

It was her smell that truly led the way - the smell of an omega in heat, desperate, needy, unclaimed. She was practically drenched in it, dripping it in the snow like blood. And as Kylo followed, he could feel his own heat rising, breaking through his suppressants like the ocean through a dam.

She, too, had lived on suppressants; he knew it as soon as he smelled her. In the interrogation room, he’d confirmed it when he entered her mind, sifting through her memories of Jakku. She’d gone through her first heat at a young age. After that disastrous experience, she’d refused to undergo another. She’d worked extra for a regular supply of suppressants, choosing them over food when she had to. In her mind, they were the only thing keeping her safe in a desert full of criminals and unsavory alphas.

Their time in the interrogation room had changed all of that. Her suppressants, already worn thin, had crumbled as soon as he approached her. Though she'd tried to hide it by avoiding his gaze, he’d felt it, smelled it, as his hand hovered over her face and his mind dug into hers. The sensation had been a battering ram to his own chemically induced walls, and his hand had trembled as he fought for control.

_Not here. Not now!_

By the time he’d encountered Han Solo, he’d been teetering on the edge of a full-blown rut. The hormones had addled his judgment, made him more aggressive, less forgiving.

Then he’d killed Han Solo.

The girl screamed. When he looked up at her and saw the traitor - _the weak, impudent traitor_ \- standing by her side, it pushed him over the edge. A blood-red haze descended on him, and as he stalked across the bridge, only one thought consumed him: _Mine._

Now, in the chill of the winter woods, the thought of that traitor being near her a second longer drove Kylo mad. Growling, he called the Force to him and ran, faster than any normal human could. In mere moments, he had intercepted their path. All he had to do was stand there and wait.

And so he did, until he caught wind of her approaching scent. Then he ignited his saber, his breath coming out in heavy gasps.

_Mine._

They were surprised to see him, a reaction that would’ve pleased him if he hadn’t felt so tormented. Because there she was, looking at him with wide, needy eyes, her chest heaving like his, her face flushed from running. Her thighs were also slick with her juices; though he couldn’t see it, the wet, musty smell of it nearly bowled him over. Under his robes, a raging erection strained at his pants.

He stared at her, halfway between predatory and pleading. _Don’t be afraid, I feel it too._

Her reaction was hardly docile. With a snarl of her own, she lifted her blaster and fired. He deflected the shot easily, then let loose a wall of Force energy, slamming her into a tree. To his surprise, her scream tore through him like a firebolt, and he had to strangle the desire to run and scoop her up from the snow.

_I’m sorry little one, I’m so sorry, I’ll never hurt you again._

But still, there was the traitor. And where Kylo strangled his desire, the traitor gave in, running to the girl’s side and gathering her in his arms.

His pathetic cries enraged Kylo. Nostrils flaring, Kylo stalked toward him. “Get your filthy hands off her!” he yelled.

It was an unmistakable message: the bellow of a rutting alpha laying claim to his mate. The traitor heard it instantly, and he turned around slowly, as if the true situation were dawning on him for the first time.

Kylo could’ve laughed. Of course. All stormtroopers were betas, and they were kept as ignorant of the ways of alphas and omegas as possible. This one had clearly stuck to the straight and narrow. Now that he was facing an alpha in the wild, it was a shock to him.

The traitor stood on shaky legs. As he stared at Kylo, something…unexpected happened. The traitor’s eyes hardened, and he squared his shoulders, drawing a lightsaber out of his jacket. When he ignited it, it was the worst insult Kylo could’ve imagined. In his impudence, the traitor - a mere beta - was challenging an alpha. As if that weren’t enough, he was challenging Kylo with his grandfather’s lightsaber.

Boiling in his own heat, Kylo advanced toward the traitor. “That lightsaber… it belongs to me,” he hissed. “As does the girl… and this whole damn forest.”

“Yeah? Well come get ‘em!” the traitor said.

It was the final straw. Baring his teeth and snarling, Kylo sprang forward to attack.

Their “fight” was hardly worthy of the name. The beta was trying his best; that much was obvious. Yet Kylo easily dodged blow after blow, all while spinning his lightsaber with a wolfish grin.

Before he destroyed this interloper, he wanted to show him just how beneath him he was. How foolish it was to have even tried. He wanted to smell his terror, see the humiliation and defeat in his eyes.

But as he toyed with the traitor, he sensed his omega stirring just twenty feet away. Like a muted signal returning to life, her desperate want rippled through the air and Force around them, wrenching his focus back to her.

She was stronger than he thought. Any other omega would have remained unconscious for at least an hour after such a blow. The realization made his erection throb harder, and everything in him screamed with the need to go to her, to lift her into his arms and croon over her.

When she whimpered - a fragile, delicate sound that stabbed him in the gut and made him bleed - he knew it was time to end this. Shifting his attention to the traitor, Kylo struck him hard enough to send him reeling, then slashed his back open. The traitor fell with a cry, and Kylo stood panting over him, glowing with victory and rage.

With a flip of his hair, he bent to pick up his grandfather’s lightsaber. _Mine._  The lightsaber, the girl... all his.

He switched off his own weapon and strode quickly to his omega. Her body seemed so small in the snow. The sight made him ache, and as he leaned down and scooped her up, he hummed softly to her.

That’s when he saw the wet patch between her legs. A heartbeat later, the thick scent of her arousal hit him full force. His cock began to weep inside his pants, and he shut his eyes and groaned.

He couldn’t wait any longer. Pushing back her hair, he smelled deeply of the sweet stretch of skin beneath her earlobe. Then, with a low, throaty growl, he clamped down on it, sucking hard. She writhed in his grasp, fighting weakly, but it was too late. With this one act, he had marked her.

_Mine. All mine._

She remained curled against his chest, shivering and whimpering, as he carried her through the snow toward the nearest hangar. The planet was falling apart around them, shaking the trees and fracturing the ground, but he strode forward calmly, knowing he held his future in his arms.

He would take her away from here. And then he would claim her, knot her, and fill her with his seed.

It was their destiny.


	2. Cared For

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey isn't happy to be Kylo Ren's prisoner. Kylo Ren shows her it won't be so bad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm a naughty fanfic author...  
> Basically I decided I didn't feel like writing the actual plot of this thing. I'd get SO BORED and RESTLESS.  
> So I'm just gonna cut to smut, with brief introductions setting each scene.  
> HAHAHAHAHA I'm so evil.
> 
> SCENE SETUP:  
> Alpha Kylo has whisked Omega Rey away from Starkiller Base, imprisoned her (in his chambers, NATURALLY), and argued with Snoke over her (which ends in permission to mate with her, NATURALLY).

“Murderer. Monster!” Rey shouted. She writhed against her restraints. “Let me go!”

Kylo Ren leaned over her and caught her arms, holding them still. He was hovering so close above her that his hair, hanging down, almost touched her face. His alpha smell enveloped her, so strong and sweet that she groaned involuntarily, and found herself angling her head to smell his neck.

He locked his eyes on hers. They were dark and full of lust, triggering a fresh spurt of warmth between her thighs.

“You know I can’t do that,” he said.

Rey swallowed. His voice was deep and silky - hypnotically so. It made her glance down at his lips and think for a long, breathless moment about catching them with hers, just to see if they were as soft as they looked.

The thought filled her with rage.

“Well, get it over with, then,” she snarled. “We both know why I’m here, and it’s not because of the map. The Resistance already has it. You’ve lost.”

He cocked his head.

“For the moment,” he said. “But there are many ways to win a war, little one. Skywalker was one way.” His gaze turned hungry. “And now I’ve found another.”

She didn’t have time to wonder what he meant. He bent down and scented her neck, through his nose at first, then opening his mouth and letting his teeth graze her skin. She shut her eyes and shuddered deeply, though she couldn’t tell if it was from fear or excitement. She had never experienced anything so confusing, so angering, so… tempting.

“You’re mine,” he murmured, breath hot against her skin. “I felt it the moment I saw you. You felt it too - don’t try to hide it.”

His gloved hand reached up and brushed against her neck gland. As it did, she felt the teeth marks for the first time. For a second, she wondered dumbly where they’d come from.

Then she realized. Adrenalin slammed into her gut and cracked through her limbs like lightning.

“No! NO!” She thrashed against her restraints, almost kneeing him in the groin. “You didn’t! You wouldn’t!”

As she kept yelling, he straddled her waist and grabbed her arms roughly, wrestling them back against the headboard. She fought for a few more seconds, screaming, cursing, until she finally relented and dissolved into tears.

Kylo Ren let go of her immediately. He seemed shaken by her eruption. Staring at her with a hint of panic in his eyes, he put a gentle hand on her temple, brushing her skin with his thumb.

“It’s too late,” he said. “It’s done. Everything will be alright. You’ll be cared for.”

She looked at him, letting every drop of hatred she felt for him bleed out through her tears.

“Just take what you came here for,” she hissed.

Her words seemed to wound him, though she couldn’t fathom why. He flinched like he’d been struck, face reddening. His gaze darted back and forth across her face, and she could almost hear the dozens of voices in his head, shouting and arguing.

Then his expression hardened. Swallowing, Rey knew he’d made his decision.

“Fine,” he growled. “Since you’re so adamant, I’ll do what you want. But I won’t make it easy for you.”

With surprising tenderness, he reached behind her head and tugged her buns loose one by one. Her hair spilled over the pillow.

“You want to hate me? Well, I won’t let you.”

He pulled off her boots and dropped them on the floor.

“I will not _take_ anything. By the time we’re done, you’ll have given me everything I asked for.”

He undid her belt and sash, throwing them both on top of her boots. Aside from her arm wraps, she was wearing only her pants and undershirt now. The room was so cold her nipples made tents in her shirt, straining upward, betraying her.

“Because you know the truth. You pretend you don’t, but you felt it.”

He tugged her pants off and discarded them. She was nearly naked now, with just thin layers of fabric separating her body from his touch. He leaned down, pulled her shirt up slightly, and breathed deeply of the skin around her navel. She couldn’t help but whimper, though again, she wasn’t sure it was from fear.

“We are mates, Rey.” His eyes skated upward to meet hers. “The Force wills it. And what the Force wills… we can’t fight.”

He kissed her belly. Then he kissed it again, and again, each kiss growing deeper and more insistent. His hands pushed her shirt up more and more, until he’d bared her breasts to the chill air.

Suddenly, so suddenly she cried out, he left her belly and latched onto a breast, sucking hard. Her cry gave way to gasps, and when he pinched her other nipple with his fingers, twisting mercilessly, she keened as a hot wave of arousal surged between her legs.

Before she could gather herself enough to fight back, he’d kissed his way up to her jaw. And as he lingered there, sucking on the best spot she could’ve imagined, she felt herself melting. It terrified her. How could she? He’d killed Han, injured Finn–

Then he closed the distance to her mouth, and the taste of him was so warm, so sweet, that she opened her lips and let him in.

He groaned at that. She must’ve tasted good too, she thought. What did she taste like to him? He tasted like… like spice. Cloves, maybe, or cinnamon. It reminded her of a treat she’d bought in Niima once after a good haul. She’d tried to savor it, but lasted only two bites before shoving the rest of it in her mouth. She’d never dreamed of a taste like that. It’d made her lips tingle, her tongue burn…

When Kylo chuckled into their kiss, she realized she’d started biting his lips. She stopped cold and opened her eyes. He was looking at her with such smugness, such triumph, that she broke their kiss and turned away. Searing anger bubbled up inside her.

How could she? How could _he_?

Her rejection didn’t faze him. He dropped back down to her jaw, and as he nibbled at the sensitive spot there, she felt him smile.

“Just wait,” he whispered. “You’ll see.”

He retreated down her neck, trailing kisses all the way. She shut her eyes against them, willing herself to ignore how good they felt. She could fight this. She could win.

When he pulled away suddenly, leaving her exposed to the cold, she opened her eyes to see him stripping off his shirt and gloves. Her gut seized at the sight of his bare flesh. His body was smooth and strong, honed from years of training, and the dim light in the room gilded the edges of every muscle.

He leaned over her again, his back arching sensuously. This time he hovered over her hips, fingers tracing the outline of her underwear. He smiled and inhaled deeply. Rey grit her teeth as she watched, knowing full well that she stank of her own arousal. She could feel the slick juices dribbling through her folds, soaking her underwear and the mattress beneath her. Her body didn’t care who this alpha was; it only recognized its need. Rey hated it for that.

Smiling again, Kylo Ren eased her underwear down, dipped his head, and began to lick. Slowly, like a cat. With each stroke, he parted her folds and flicked the nub at the top. Craning her neck upward, Rey groaned loudly, half out of pleasure, half out of frustration. She wouldn’t come for him - she _wouldn’t_.

Yet somehow - through the Force? - he knew exactly where to lick, how hard, and for how long. It was like he’d reached into her mind and found those countless memories of her pleasuring herself in her rusted AT-AT. She’d never slept with anyone on Jakku. Attractive young humans had been scarce around Niima Outpost, and the ones she’d encountered had repulsed her in other ways. So she’d become an expert at caring for herself, with her hands, with found objects…

_You won’t need those anymore._

Rey was so lost in sensation that, at first, his voice didn’t register as arising in her own mind. When it did, she jerked upright, her mental defenses slamming down.

“Don’t,” she snapped. He barely reacted, and instead reached up and grabbed her breasts, pushing her back down. Meanwhile, his tongue began to swirl around her clit. She squeezed his head between her thighs, growling at how amazing it was, panting as she tried - and failed - to fend off her growing pleasure.

_Fight him!_ shouted a voice in her head. _Don’t just lay there! Kick him! Scream at him!_

But she couldn’t. It was just so…so good. So different from anything she’d ever done to herself. Could she really be blamed for not fighting? She was cuffed anyway, and–

All thought flew out of her head when he sucked her clit into his mouth. Humming gently, he pulled at it in staccato rhythm, each pull shooting electricity through the nerves within. Rey moaned, her moan turning into a whine when he began to roll her nipples between his fingers.

_I can’t._ The thought echoed with the ring of simple truth. _I’m not strong enough. I’m sorry._

And with that, she gave in. Her muscles relaxed, and she angled her pelvis upward, grinding it into his mouth. Her breath came in sharp, voiceless gasps as she sought release. _Need. Need._

Her surrender pleased him. He growled into her wet crotch and pushed deeper, sucked harder. A hand left her breasts and found the entrance of her vagina, teasing the rim, then thrusting two fingers inside. Rey gasped and rocked against them, pulling on her restraints for leverage. Seconds, minutes, all melted together in her pursuit of the end, and she forgot everything but this - his mouth - his fingers inside her.

When the end came, it was like plunging into an abyss. She cried out hoarsely, bucking against him, and he held on, his mouth still sucking. She bucked three times, four times, until she collapsed, panting.

And still he sucked, easing up slowly, his hands encircling her hips and massaging softly.

As the waves of sensation ebbed, Rey opened her eyes and stared, unseeing, at the ceiling. She took deep, purposeful breaths as she tried to recover herself - to gather the pieces of herself that had been scattered all over the bed.

Then she glanced down at him, and what she saw threatened to send another flood of slick gushing out of her. He was hunched over her sex, mouth buried in its downy hair, his large hands framing it on either side. Locks of his own hair had fallen into his eyes, and he was gazing at her, lids drooping in languid pleasure. As she watched, he opened his mouth wide and licked the entire length of her slit. A smile twisted his lips.

“You see?” he murmured, voice husky. “You’ll be cared for.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See? Plot is an unnecessary distraction.


End file.
